Leaving You On The Sunny Monday
by regnum
Summary: V/B Set in the three years before the androids arrive, Vegeta ponders his relationship with Bulma. PWP? Warning: Sap alert!


Leaving You On The Sunny Monday

**Leaving You On The Sunny Monday**

Disclaimer: I no own DBZ. Never have, never will.

A/N: Another songfic! But only in the sense I got the inspiration from a song (and the title). I just thought it fit a V/B story, so here goes. This is set in the three years between the androids arrival. It's my first (wow) V/B so I hope you like it, review it please! Oh, and the song is 'Leaving You On The Sunny Monday' by Sun Yan Zi. (Great singer, and I'm not saying that just cuz she's Singaporean and so am I.) Download it if you can. 

^*^*^

He stared at her sleeping form, the blankets twisted around her slim body. Gently, so as not to wake her, he ran a finger down her smooth, white, cheek, across her full lips. 

Last night, she had asked him if he loved her. He had given her no reply. _What is love really?_ She had tried to explain it in terms he could understand, frankly he didn't see the importance. She was his mate, and that was enough. Love was a human expression, a _foolish_ human expression. To him it was another example of the weakness of the whole race, on Vegeta-sei, there was no need for such endearments, the saiya-jin were warriors, emotion was for the weak. 

He grunted softly, once again wondering how he had managed to end up here, amongst a weakling race, mated to a weak female. _If only my father could see me now._ He smirked at the thought, his father would have made sure he had a strong mate, a strong mate who would produce a healthy heir. 

This _woman_ was weak. She had no fighting ability, but what she lacked in brawn, she more than made up for in brains. He didn't understand why he was so attracted to her. She was beautiful, that he would admit, but physical attraction only went so far, when it all boiled down, the woman was noisy, obnoxious and a pain. 

She stirred slightly in her sleep, murmuring softly, twisting the sheets even more firmly around her figure. She had strength of will; he decided that that was what it was that attracted him to her. Tremendous willpower, a warrior's spirit, even though she wasn't a warrior. 

It was… _appealing_, all the arguments, matching wits, in all truth; she amused him, with her petty rules and disputes. On the other hand, sometimes she just plain pissed him off, like the time she had given him that pink shirt to wear, he growled softly at the memory, thankfully, he had burned the shirt as soon as he had been able to, after Freeza's arrival, of course. 

_Foolish woman._ She was so caught up in her own little world, never thinking about the danger that might befall her. Bravery, another aspect of her character he… _admired_, he would not use the word 'love', stupid, sentimental human word that it was, yes, this woman _was_ brave, brave to the point of stupidity. 

He traced her jaw line with his thumb, _Stupid woman…_ It was a fond thought, as much as he hated to admit it, he was enamoured with her, for all her stupidity, all her faults. 

He rested a hand on her exposed stomach, yes, she had faults, this earthling woman, but she was strong in will, she had spirit. A rarely seen smile crossed his features for an instant, she was a worthy mate, worthy to bear the child she now carried. 

He glanced out the window, at the sun, peeping over the horizon and his features hardened again. The androids were coming; he could not allow this fondness to weaken him. He would be the strongest, he would defeat them, and then he would defeat that baka, Kakarott. 

He was the prince of all saiya-jins, the blood of a thousand warriors ran in his veins, no weak earthling woman could change that, the desire to be strong was growing, always grew. _Yes, I will be strong, stronger than the androids, stronger than Kakarott, and the entire universe will tremble at my feet._

Perhaps then, he would be king, and this woman would be his queen. He had been cheated of his birthright by Freeza, and had never gotten the chance to 'thank' him for it, he balled up his fist, crushing the sheets, no one was going to cheat him out of anything more.

The fact that that, _boy_ had been the one to finish off Freeza rankled him. _It should have been me, I, Prince of the Saiya-jin should have been the one to finish off that murderous bastard…_ How had that boy, that mere child, gained so much power? A super saiya-jin, at his age. It wasn't possible. It didn't make sense, he and Kakarott were the only remaining saiya-jin, how was it possible that the boy was saiya-jin? 

_Could it be – _He looked at the woman lying beside him, she _was_ carrying his brat, that he knew for sure. Kakarott had said that the boy had come from the future, _My son?_ It was possible, he scowled, yet it was a disgrace. _No son of _mine_ would have purple hair._ It was probably the damn woman's fault, with her pathetic human genes. 

She moved closer to him, seeking warmth, he supposed. Fool woman was so easy to read, displaying her emotions to the world. 

"Vegeta?"

She looked up at him, capturing his eyes with her crystalline blue ones, "What time is it?"

"Hn," he shrugged, he didn't know and he really didn't see why it mattered.

"Go back to sleep," she murmured softly, "It's still early," she yawned, stretching.

"Don't tell me what to do, woman." 

She smiled a little, knowing that he wasn't really as grumpy as he was acting, wrapping her arms around his bare waist, she placed a kiss on his neck, "Are you hungry?" 

He stared at her, long blue-green hair hanging over her shoulder, partially obscuring her white skin, _She is beautiful…_ Then he scowled, he would show no weak emotions, "No." 

"Are you sure?" She asked teasingly, knowing it wasn't possible for a saiya-jin _not_ to be hungry, "Vegie-chan?" 

He growled low in his throat, "How many times have I told you not to call me that, woman?" 

She just laughed throatily, moving her lips close to his ear, "You love it when I call you that…" she whispered sexily.

Shivers ran down his spine, _Damn, how can one weak woman do this to me? _He smirked, "You're playing with fire, woman." 

"Mmm hmm? You're all talk, Vegeta. Prove it." 

He kissed her deeply, his tongue dancing with hers, leaving her breathless. She moaned softly when he broke the kiss, "Is that enough for you woman?" 

She grinned wickedly, "No."

Vegeta smirked, the woman was insatiable. _Too bad, I've stayed longer than I planned to…_ He was leaving, now. He would not let a couple of imbecile androids destroy this woman…and his child. 

_My family._ He would protect them, even at the cost of his life. Perhaps this was what 'love' was.

"Vegeta?"

He turned to her, dark eyes cold, "I'm leaving."

"What? You can't _leave_!" 

"Be quiet, woman! You'll wake up the entire house!" Vegeta yelled back, forcing himself to look into her eyes, the hurt in them overwhelmed him. 

"Where are you going?" Bulma demanded, brushing aside the tears welling in her eyes. 

"Space."

"WHAT?"

He glared at her, "Be _quiet_, woman!" He climbed from the bed, getting dressed in his armour, it was better than looking her in the eyes. 

"Space? You're just _leaving_? What about the androids?" 

"Baka onna," he sneered, pulling the chest plate over his head, "I'm going to _train_ so I can defeat those pathetic androids once and for all. Then I'll beat Kakarott, and _prove_ that I am the strongest." 

"Don't go, Vegeta." 

He paused, hand resting on the doorknob, "Why not?" he asked, harshly. _Don't cry – foolish, weak, woman – if you cry, I'll never leave…_

"I-I need you, Vegeta." A sob caught in her throat, "P-please, Vegeta…" Tears ran down her face, "…don't go."

He closed his eyes, _This is for the best, so I can protect you, so I can protect our child… I will _not_ be weak…_ "Don't be stupid, woman," the words grated on his tongue, "You have that weak fool Yamucha, don't you?" There, it was done, he had lost her for good now. Fighting his own heartache, the Saiya-jin no Ouji left the room. 

Bulma stared at the closed door, soundless sobs wracking her frame. _I don't want Yamucha, Vegeta… I want you…_

^*^*^

A/N: It's finished! This is a one-shot…I sincerely doubt that there will be a sequel. There you have it, my first V/B. Written fairly quickly too! It's kinda short, shorter than most of my other fics actually. *grins* It's only 4 pages! Oh well…review, please? Or I'll sic SSJ Vegeta on ya! Or email me: [smabbi@hotmail.com][1] I've become a real feedback addict! Constructive criticism is welcome! Flame if you want. I am indestructible!! (And if you do, I can finally toast some marshmallows!) 

© 2001-06-23

Smabbi-chan

**_~ For anyone who's ever loved ~ _**

   [1]: mailto:smabbi@hotmail.com



End file.
